wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
General Umbriss
General Umbriss is the first boss of the Grim Batol 5-player dungeon in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. Tactics summary * Normal: Healer should top off players with Bleeding Wound to remove it. If targeted by Blitz or Ground Siege, strafe to avoid it (Ground Siege is a 60° frontal cone). Kill Malignant Troggs away from players to avoid the Modgud's Malice DOT. Other troggs are easily AE'd or killed individually. * Heroic: CC Malignant Troggs until the end of the fight, or kill them far away from other players, troggs (Malice will turn them into Malignant Troggs, who will also emit Malice when they die), and Umbriss (who gets a +100% damage buff from Malice). Abilities * * * * * ** ** *** Strategy Periodically summons 4 Malignant Troggs, starting shortly after the pull. One of them will be purple due to Modgud's Malady. If you can manage to CC this Trogg then you won't have any more purple ones spawn with the next waves so you can keep one purple Trogg up in the area near where they spawn if you have enough CC and just burn down the three little Troggs that will spawn because they have significantly less HP and a Paladin Tank could burn them down just by using Avenger's Shield, Hammer of the Righteous and Consecration. Crowd Controlling the Purple Trogg only makes sense if you are melee heavy because if you have 2+ ranged then it would be just as easy to Burn the purple Trogg first then the little Troggs after. Tank and melee must be careful to avoid Ground Siege. Very much like the shock wave that Shambling Horrors had in the Lich King encounter of ICC except instead of focusing on the tank every time they will pick a random party member and turn towards them before casting. So melee need to be spread out behind him and watch for him to look in their direction. Also Ranged should maintain at least 20 yards from the boss to avoid accidental stand-in-fires, so to speak. Bleeding wound is a lot like the Infest in the Lich King encounter except it only targets the tank so theoretically it should be easier to handle but Tanks should do whatever they can to mitigate some of the incoming damage just to help out. Once Pally tanks have good aggro they can save holy power for bleeding wound and pop off (hopefully) a couple Word of Glory's to get their health back up. Healer need to watch for Bleeding Wounds on tank, and heal the tank to full to prevent the debuff for doing any extra damage. Range need to watch for Blitz being cast on them, and move away if it is. Blitz targets the position of the character at the start of when he casts it so once he starts casting the target and anyone around him need to move roughly ten yards away from the spot they were in. The actual distance needs to be checked. Umbriss will enrage when a purple trogg is killed near him. CCing the purple trogg through the fight keeps more of them from spawning in future waves. Umbriss enrages at 1 million hit points (25%). At that point the CCed purple trogg can be released/killed and the boss needs to be burned down asap. Kiting Umbriss while enraged seemed to have no positive results. Quotes ;Bombing Run * * ;Aggro * ;Summoning Malignant Troggs * ;Killing a player * * ;Death * To be announced... Loot Videos Patches and hotfixes External links }} ;Guides Category:Dragonspawn Category:Twilight Dragonflight Category:Bosses Category:Grim Batol mobs